Ton amour est sanglant !
by Sophieorela
Summary: Lucy vit heureuse dans son appartement avec son fiancé mais un jour son patron lui demande d'aller remplir un formulaire d'achat d'habitation... En Transylvanie. Malheureusement pour elle, elle avance tête baissé dans un pays ou règne les pires créatures. Mais sait-elle qu'une de ces créatures, qui est sans doute la plus effrayante, va s'enticher d'elle ?


Ton amour est sanglant.

Nous sommes en 1870, dans capitale du Royaume-Unis, qui à cette époque est une grande puissance économique, règne une certaine joie de vivre, même sous la pluie battant depuis le début d'après-midi. Il faut avouer que vivre à Londres en cette période est la meilleure chose qui pouvait vous arrivez. D'ailleurs, c'est pour cela que beaucoup d'agence immobilière avaient ouverts ses 20 dernières années. Une magnifique jeune femme flemmardait dans sa longue robe de chambre assise dans son canapé. Elle écrivait une lettre à sa meilleure amie en attendant patiemment son fiancé. Elle était très pressée de le voir pour lui annoncer une nouvelle qui n'allait peut-être pas lui plaire… Elle avait cherché toute la matinée ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire sans qu'il ne s'y oppose directement… Même s'il aurait beau lui interdire elle le ferait quand même. Lucy Heartfillia était libre de faire ce qui lui plaisait. Cette jeune femme blonde sortait de la condition féminine actuelle. Tout d'abord, elle avait un travail, ensuite elle se mariait de sa propre volonté et enfin elle vivait sa vie sans qu'on la lui dicte. Elle termina rapidement d'écrire sa lettre avant de la glisser dans une lettre déjà timbrée. Lucy partit s'habiller d'une robe marron, elle détestait vraiment ces robes soit disant à la mode… Elle se trouvait trop serré dedans… Elle enfila une paire de chaussure à talon mais de très haut car son fiancé avait horreur de ça. Simplement parce que si elle en mettait des trop haut, elle arrivait à sa taille…

Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans son miroir, réajusta une mèche de ses cheveux blonds puis elle prit l'enveloppe dans ses mains. Elle ouvrit la porte pour tomber nez à nez avec un homme aux cheveux sombres, aux visages et aux traits fins. Celui-ci parut un peu étonner de voir la porte s'ouvrir toute seule comme par magie. Mais il sourit très vite en découvrant sa belle fiancée sur le pas de la porte :

« -Pressée de me voir ? Lui sourit-il les mains dans les poches. La jeune femme rougit légèrement avant de se décaler pour le laisser entrer.

-Oui et non… Avoua Lucy en baissant la tête. Il fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi le « non » ? La demoiselle blonde ferma la porte et chercha ses mots. Il y a un problème ? Demanda Grey en retirant ses chaussures.

-Hum… Mon patron à un nouveau contrat pour moi… Annonça-t-elle en posant sa lettre sur la table du salon. Son fiancé l'attira contre lui.

-C'est une bonne nouvelle ! Pourquoi as-tu l'air tracassé ? Lucy passa ses mains dans la chevelure noire du jeune homme.

-Disons que c'est un peu spécial… L'acheteur de la nouvelle maison habite en Transylvanie, et je dois me rendre dans sa propriété pour signer l'achat de vente… Grey se détacha d'elle.

-Pas question ! La Transylvanie, quelle idée ?! Un pays non civilisé ! Des gens disent qu'il y a là-bas des créatures effroyables et sanguinaires !

-Ce ne sont que des bêtises, de telles créatures ne peuvent pas exister voyons ! On ne peut pas croire à de telle sornette aux siècles de la machine à vapeur… Répliqua la jeune femme en s'asseyant sur son canapé bleu.

-Admettons ! Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles ! C'est beaucoup trop loin ! Je parie que tu ne sais même pas quand est-ce que tu vas revenir… Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi Lucy… La jeune fiancée émut par ses propos, partit se blottir dans ses bras.

-Allez mon chéri, c'est le contrat de ma vie… J'en ai pour deux mois maximum… Et je t'écrirai dès que j'en aurais l'occasion… Fais-moi confiance ! Supplia la jeune femme aux regards chocolatés, Grey fit la moue quelques minutes puis céda.

-… Bon… D'accord… Mais t'as intérêt à nous le ramener ce contrat ! Et je veux te voir à la maison dans les 62 jours qui suivront ton dépars !... Tu pars quand ? S'informa-t-il en se détachant de l'étreinte de sa fiancée.

-Hum… Je pars dans deux jours… Grey souffla, elle aurait pu lui dire avant… Elle devait le savoir depuis un moment déjà. Un tel voyage se préparait à l'avance. Bon je vais poster ma lettre puis je reviens ! Annonça la jeune femme toute joyeuse.

-Attends ! Je viens avec toi ! Qu'on passe au moins les deux derniers jours ensembles. »

* * *

Lucy regardait autour d'elle, un frisson parcouru son échine. Ce qu'elle pouvait regretter les bras de Grey en ce moment-même… Il la rassurait, la réchaufferait, la bercerait et il… N'était pas là… Cela devait bien faire 3 semaines qu'elle avait quitté l'aura apaisante de son fiancé… elle le regrettait amèrement... Si elle l'avait écouté et qu'elle n'avait pas accepté d'aller jusque dans cet endroit pourri, elle n'aurait pas cette peur terrifiante de pouvoir mourir à chaque nouveaux pas… Ca y est maintenant c'était fait elle était en Transylvanie… Debout droite comme un piquet ses deux sac de bagages à la main… Elle devait attendre que la calèche du comte passe la prendre… Dans la lettre il était stipuler qu'une fois arriver dans la capitale elle devrait attendre à l'entrée de la forêt environnante… Il commençait à faire sombre… Lucy ne discernait plus que les lumières de la ville qui commençait à s'éteindre. Il faisait froid ici. Elle ne rêvait que d'une chose être blottit dans les bras de son amour sous la couverture bien chaude de leur lit.

L'air était glacial et elle pouvait décerner des bruits étranges provenant de la forêt. Elle frissonna une deuxième fois. Il commençait à faire tard… Il était bientôt 21h et le soleil avait décliné laissant la lune régner en maitre sur l'épaisse couche sombre sans étoiles. Lucy qui faisait face au bois décida qu'il était mieux pour elle de retourner en ville pour trouver un hôtel… Apres tout si la calèche n'était pas venue la prendre ce n'était pas de sa faute. La jeune femme attrapa alors ses bagages et se mit en marche lorsqu'elle sentit une main gelée sur son épaule. Elle hurla de peur en apercevant les orbes rouges et le visage entièrement percée de l'homme. Elle prit quelque minutes pour ce calmer, minutes pendant lesquels l'homme lui prit ses bagages pour les installer au-dessus d'une calèche… Lucy soupira… Cet homme devait être son chauffeur… Mais quel chauffeur !? Un homme silencieux aux prunelles sanglantes et à la chevelure noir indomptable. Il la regarda dans les yeux et la jeune fille fut prise de panique. Il lui ouvrit légèrement la porte de la calèche puis partie reprendre les rênes du moyen de transport… Mais bizarrement celui-ci monta sur la selle d'un cheval qui devait être noir de poil puisque la nuit l'empêchait de voir correctement. Lucy hésita quelque instant, elle avait le choix entre prendre les jambes à son cou et partir se réfugier dans la ville, dont les lumières étaient déjà toutes éteintes. Ou bien suivre le chauffeur qui devait l'emmener dans la propriété du compte pour signer le contrat de vente…

Finalement, elle se résigna et monta dans la calèche. Mais en entrant elle découvrit une jeune femme aux regards marrons et beau cheveux bleu, le tout maintenu subtilement par un bandeau rouge foncé se mariant avec sa robe carmin. Lucy la dévisagea du regard, cette femme dégageait une aura tellement apaisante mais en même temps quelque chose mis mal à l'aise la jeune blonde. Celle-ci qui c'était assise en face de la jeune passagère serait de ses mains sa jupe bleu foncé… Elle avait le regard baissé, cela amusa la jeune bleuté :

« -Je ne vais pas vous mangez, ma chère… Je me nomme Lévy. Prononça-t-elle calmement mettant fin au silence.

-Enchantée… Mon nom… Lucy Heartfillia…

-Je m'en doute, d'ailleurs vous êtes la notaire de Londres… C'est rare de voir des femmes dans le domaine du travail autre que pour faire la servante… Avoua la belle bleutée en appuyant son coude sur le rebord de la petite fenêtre puis elle posa sa tête sur sa main avec un air penseur.

-Ne me vouvoyez pas ça me gêne…

-Alors fait pareil ! Rigola gentiment la jeune femme en faisant balancer ses courts cheveux.

-… Oui, mais dis-moi… Est-ce qu'il est vrai… Que des… Créatures étranges vivent dans votre pays ? Demanda Lucy en détournant les yeux, ce qu'elle avait honte de poser cette question. Mais il fallait qu'elle sache…

-Tu es bien une femme de l'Europe de l'Ouest ! Affirma Lévy dans un sourire bienveillant, puis elle ajouta doucement : A vrai dire les seuls créatures étranges dans ce pays sont les hommes…

-Ah bon ? Mais je ne comprends pas…

-C'est simple… Il est tellement rare de trouver des hommes à part entière ici, que dès qu'on en voit un, on le prend pour une créature étrange. »

La jeune blonde n'osa rien répondre… Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce que ça voulait dire et surtout si la jeune femme disait la vérité ou si elle blaguait pour lui faire peur… D'ailleurs Lévy affichait un sourire amusé, Lucy conclu donc qu'il devait s'agir de la deuxième hypothèse… La jeune bleutée devait ce moquer d'elle, après tout quoi de plus normal… Qui avait peur des monstres inventé dans les romans fantastiques ? La jeune notaire soupira de soulagement malgré elle, il fallait vraiment être idiot pour croire aux être surnaturels… D'un coup la calèche s'arrêta et la porte s'ouvrit sur l'homme au visage clouté… Il avait tellement de piercing que Lucy n'avait pas trouvé mieux pour le qualifier… Celui-ci ne prit pas le temps de faire descendre les deux jeunes femmes et préféra plutôt descendre les bagages.

La jeune fiancée de Grey resta paralysée d'angoisse et d'éblouissement lorsqu'elle aperçut l'immense château aux vestiges moyenâgeux. Pourtant cet endroit avait quelque chose de magique… L'immense demeure était entourée d'un magique lac reflétant l'astre lunaire et ses étoiles qui quelques temps avant n'apparaissaient pas dans le ciel. Les petites lucioles au-dessus de l'eau paressait danser avec grâce telle des fées… Un vent chaud et rassurant vint se glisser sous ses vêtements lui donnant un sentiment de bien-être lui rappelant les bras de son amour. Maintenant parfaitement sereine et apaisée, elle avança vert le château d'un pas assuré. Derrière elle se trouvait ses deux accompagnateurs, ils se sourirent. Tout marchait comme prévu.

* * *

Lucy était maintenant assise sur le lit de la chambre qui lui était attribué pour les prochaines semaines… Lévy l'avait directement amené ici. Elle n'avait pas encore vu le comte, la jeune bleutée lui avait dit qu'il serait là au diner. Cela l'avait étonné qu'on mange si tard… Il devait bien être 22h… Enfin, elle ne connaissant pas les habitudes des gens de ce pays et peut être qu'ici il était normale de manger tard… En tout cas Lucy n'avait pas eu le temps de se rassasier et tout ceci l'arrangeait bien. Elle souffla et se laissa tomber sur son grand lit. Cette chambre était parfaite pour elle. Des couleurs claires, du blanc et du rose saumon. Beaucoup d'espace, un bureau simple, une commode, un miroir mural et surtout une belle bibliothèque… Comme si on avait prévu qu'elle aimait lire… Elle se leva et parcourut des yeux le nom des écrivains, elle n'en connaissait aucun… Peut-être était-ce des auteurs de ce pays ? Ou de la famille du comte… Un livre attira son attention parmi tous… Il semblait l'attirait, la pousser à le toucher. Elle ne chercha pas plus loin, elle le prit.

Elle l'observa, il avait une couleur rouge foncé, fait de cuir avec un contour brodé de files d'or. Le titre était écrit avec des sortes d'améthystes, rien ne prouvait à Lucy qu'il s'agissait de faux. « J'aime une humaine. » Le titre du livre sonnait comme une confession… Lucy tourna le bouquin pour faire face à la quatrième de couverture, se livre l'intriguait… Le résumé : « Elle est belle, elle est jeune, elle est fiancé. Une femme, pas pour lui mais pourtant… Il restera là, à l'aimer, il a l'éternité pour la conquérir… Mais pas elle… Le problème de l'immortalité, il l'est, elle non. Elle est humaine, lui non. » La jeune blonde fut euphorique, elle adorait ce genre de roman à l'eau de rose mais ce qu'elle aimait le plus c'était que ce livre devait parler d'une relation impossible entre une humaine et une créature. La belle femme s'assit sur son lit et ouvrit le livre. A sa plus grande surprise, il n'y avait rien… Des pages vierges, elle les tourna et sentit une odeur étrange lui envahir les narines… Elle le referma, déçue, et elle soupira de frustration… Elle partit poser le livre sur son bureau. Elle se demandait si elle pouvait vagabonder dans le château… Lévy lui avait dit que si elle voulait quoi que ce soit elle n'avait qu'à tirer sur la corde…

Mais elle n'avait pas envie de la déranger… Bon tant pis après tout elle était une invitée, elle pouvait bien se permettre de visiter les environs ? Non, ça ne se faisait pas… Mais Lucy était libre de faire ce qui lui plaisait. Elle sortit donc de sa chambre sans faire le moindre bruit et referma la porte. Alors elle était arrivée pas la droite… Elle décida d'aller à gauche. La jeune blonde arpenta le couloir de fond en comble pour finir par arriver devant un escalier rond… Lucy le monta, mais elle s'arrêta vite en découvrant qu'une bougie s'était allumé toute seule… Elle ne s'attarda pas sur ça… Mais plus elle montait et plus les bougies murales s'allumaient… Comme pour l'éclairé mais les bougies étaient-elle automatique ? Peut-être qu'elle détectait la présence de quelqu'un et elles s'allumaient… Lucy savait bien que de telle chose n'avait pas encore était inventé mais elle préféra y croire sinon elle perdrait son sang-froid… Et puis peut-être que la Transylvanie était en avance sur la technologie ?

La fiancée de Grey arriva en haut de l'escalier et devant une immense porte en pierre magnifiquement bien taillé. Elle pouvait discerner la forme d'un immense dragon rouge couché, surement en train de dormir et juste à côté une jeune femme aux cheveux court et blanc comme la neige, avec des ailles de fée volant proche de la bête… La fée semblait tenir une boule dans ses deux mains… La scène se déroulait en pleine nature, dans une forêt près d'une grotte. Lucy fut étonnée d'un tel tableau… Elle posa sa main sur l'immense porte et la poussa doucement… Bizarrement elle parut légère et facile à ouvrir pour Lucy… Elle pénétra à l'intérieure de la pièce. Toutes les bougies présentes s'allumèrent pour laisser apercevoir un immense tableau… Lucy fut obligée de reculer pour admirer le portrait de la jeune femme peinte sur ce tableau… une magnifique jeune femme aux cheveux banc, plutôt court et aux grands yeux bleu pleins de tendresse… Elle était habillée de façon noble dans une magnifique robe de soie rose pâle virant sur le blanc, donnant au visage de la blanche des traits encore plus doux qu'ils n'y paraissaient. Lucy s'approcha tout près du tableau pour y voir graver ses mots :

« -A ma tendre aimée, Lisanna. Prononça calmement la jeune blonde, elle posa une main sur la peinture et releva la tête.

-Lucy… La concernée affoler se retourna, mais il n'y avait personne…

-Je deviens folle moi… Bon je ne devrais peut-être pas m'attarder ici…

-Lucy, prend soin de lui… La jeune femme aux yeux marron resta pétrifiée, cette voix d'où venait-elle ? Il n'y avait personne. Une voix de femme, si douce, Lucy se sentit apaisé.

-Qui parle ? Et de qui je dois prendre soin ?

-Je te le confis, merci Lucy… »

La voix s'éteignit et les lumières aussi… La notaire prit peur, le sol commençait légèrement à trembler. Elle courut hors de la pièce, les portes se refermèrent derrière elle, elle descendit les escaliers sans remarquer que les dessins taillé dans la pierre avaient changé… Mais juste la fée… Celle-ci avait changé d'apparence, ses cheveux étaient un peu plus long mais surtout ils étaient devenus blond… Si Lucy Heartfillia aurait fait plus attention en partant à ce dessin peut-être aurait-elle comprit ? Comprit que sa destinée était scellée.

La jeune femme courait toujours dans les couloirs du château jusqu'à ce qu'elle heurte une personne. Lucy tomba contrairement à l'autre qui elle ne bougea pas d'un poil. La jeune blonde se releva en se confondant en excuse.

* * *

« -Ce n'est rien, Mlle Heartfillia… Je venais justement vous cherchez pour le souper. Annonça solennellement une jeune femme aux longs cheveux couleur écarlate. Lucy resta pétrifiée devant la beauté de cette femme à l'allure si imposante.

-Est-ce que toutes les femmes de ce château sont aussi belles ? Questionna Lucy plus pour elle-même.

-Pour ma part je trouve tout aussi charmante.

-Oh… je-j'ai parlé à haute voix... ? Excusez-moi… Mais je…

-Ce n'est pas important… Hum peut-être devriez-vous enfiler quelque chose de plus confortable et de plus élégant pour le diner ? Proposa la jeune rouquine, Lucy allait refuser mais quelque chose lui dit qu'il ne valait mieux pas mettre en colère cette femme. »

La blonde se laissa donc trainer dans les couloirs, elle fit attentions aux tableaux ornant les murs… Des représentations de fées… Une aux longs cheveux blanc l'interpella elle ressemblait comme de gouttes d'eau à son amie Mirajane… Lucy ne s'attarda pas car elle devait suivre la jeune femme devant elle mais elle se promit de revenir regarder plus tard. Un autre tableau attira son œil, encore une fée était représentée dessus… Une fée rousse.

« -Madame ? C'est vous sur ce tableau ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander la notaire.

-Appelez-moi Erza et oui c'est bien moi… Toutes les femmes vivant dans ce château sont peintes sous forme de fée. L'informa-t-elle avant de la prendre par la main pour l'emmener dans une pièce. Une pièce ornée de vêtements…

-… Mais pourquoi en fée ? Erza plaça Lucy au centre de la salle et se mit à ouvrir les différents placards surement à la recherche d'une robe bien précise.

-Tout simplement car ici vous êtes dans le domaine « Fairy Tail » Il y a des siècles une femme, une comtesse du nom de Maevis Vermillon, fuyait ses poursuivants. Elle était accusée d'être une sorcière car elle était capable de guérir n'importe qui… Lors de sa fuite, elle a fini par déboucher dans la forêt qu'était ce domaine. La jeune rouquine sortie une magnifique robe blanche avec des bordures or. Ensuite la belle Maevis cru apercevoir des fées sur le lac de la forêt, mais bizarrement ces fées avaient des queux… La jeune femme resta longtemps ici, jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide de construire ce château en pleins milieu du lac… Je sais que ça peut paraitre insensé mais nous aimons croire en ces histoires ici… C'est pour ça que chaque femme vivant ici est représentée comme une fée… La jeune rouquine demanda à Lucy d'enfiler cette robe, elle le fit. Erza se mit alors à la coiffer. Une fois tout ceci fait, Lucy était prête, la jeune femme ajouta une dernière phrase avant de contempler la jeune blonde… J'ai le sentiment que… Toi aussi tu vas devenir une fée… »

* * *

« -Tronche percée ! Hurla un jeune blond assit à une immense table.

-Dragueur gai ! Lui répondit sur le même ton Gajeel, le chauffeur de Lucy.

-Répète un peu pour voir ?!

-Je vais me gêner, espèce de petite tapette qui ne veut même pas accepter son homosexualité !

-S'en ai trop ! Je vais te castrer ! Hurla Sting, le concerné, il ne supportait pas qu'on le traite de gai, surtout que ce n'était pas totalement faux… « BONG ! »

-Comment osez-vous, vous battre alors que j'avais demandé une attitude exemplaire en raison de notre invitée ! S'égosilla Erza en tirant le blond par ses cheveux, elle le balança sur sa chaise.

-Mais vois ma chère Erza tu sais bien qu'il est impossible de faire tenir ses personnes en place sans qu'ils ne s'arrachent le visage… Annonça doucement une jolie bleutée, assise à côté de Gajeel.

-Ce n'est pas une raison, Lévy ! Puis où est le comte ?! Rogue tu as une idée c'est toi qui la vue pour la dernière fois aujourd'hui !

-Inintéressant…

-C'est vrai que rien ne t'intéresse à part Sting. Le nargua l'homme aux milles piercings.

-Oui. Avoua Rogue sans aucune trace de gêne sur le visage contrairement à Sting qui recracha toute l'eau qu'il était en train de boire. Il se mit à tousser pour dissimuler ca gêne. Erza frappa Rogue.

-Tu veux le tuer ou quoi ? Enfin bref ! Je vous présente Lucy, la notaire, qui restera avec nous pour quelques semaines… La jeune blonde qui était jusqu'à lors rester effacé se montra et leur sourit doucement et chaleureusement.

-Enchanté de vous connaitre. Rougit-elle en sentant tous les regards braqués sur elle avec étonnement, Erza la fit s'assoir à coté d'elle.

-Lisa'… Murmura Lévy tellement bas que des êtres humains n'auraient pas pu l'entendre, seulement Lucy était la seule humaine… Tous les autres baissèrent les yeux attristés par le souvenir de leur camarade défunte. »

* * *

Il marchait le long d'un des couloirs de son château, habillé de noir, toujours depuis plus de 4 siècles… Il n'avait pas très envie de manger mais il était obligé de se présenter au moins au repas pour faire la rencontre du notaire, on lui avait dit que c'était une femme… Cela l'avait étonné au début, des femmes qui travaillent ? Il en avait vu peu au cours de son existence… il soupira, il se demandait toujours pourquoi il avait fait venir ? Tout simplement car le fantôme de Maevis lui avait dit qu'il serait mieux pour li et pour ses amis d'emménager dans une ville… Il avait choisi Londres… La ville qui faisait rêver sa fiancée… Au fond même après 400 ans, il était encore en deuil, Erza l'avait bien bousculé, mais ça n'avait rien changé… Il lui manquait quelque chose, il l'avait l'impression d'avoir une douleur permanente à l'intérieur de lui-même, un énorme manque…

Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux roses et ferma les yeux… Il venait de capter une odeur inconnue, douce et sucrée. Il pressa le pas. Il lui tardait de rencontrer la notaire qui ne pouvait qu'être la détentrice de ce parfum. Il déglutit, qu'est-ce que c'était que cette envie puérile ? Elle était humaine, l'idée de gouter à son sang n'aurait même pas du l'effleurer… Comment une telle envie avait-elle put ressurgir après des siècles de sommeil ? Il posa sa main sur la porte qui le séparait de la salle à manger. Il se fit violence pour se calmer, bon peut être qu'elle n'était pas belle et que son physique le dégouterait au point d'apaiser ses pulsions… Non… Il divaguait, il n'aurait pas apprécié son parfum si elle n'était pas jolie… Tant pis après tout il ne serait pas seul dans la salle et Erza l'arrêterait surement si jamais il tentait quelque chose. « Elle est vraiment belle… » Le jeune comte aux yeux verts foncés se retourna pour faire face à la propriétaire de la voix… Maevis se tenait appuyé contre le mur, les yeux clos avec un doux sourire sur le visage… Elle répéta : « Elle est vraiment très belle. » Il la regarda blasé, ça il s'en doutait pas besoin de lui dire des centaines de fois… Franchement, par moment il ne comprenait pas son ancêtre… « Prend garde à toi, elle est terriblement belle. » Le comte souffla alors que Maevis avait disparu dans un filet de poussière d'étoile…

Il poussa la porte alors que tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, il scruta la pièce : Gajeel piochait dans l'assiette de Lévy et celle-ci semblait ne pas trop apprécier. Rogue tentait de parler à Sting mais celui-ci semblait déconnecté de la réalité. Et Erza était en pleine discussion avec une jeune blonde.

« -Ah ! Enfin, le comte Dragneel daigne montrer sa face de marshmallow ! Hurla l'homme aux visages cloutés.

-Tais-toi tu lui dois le respect espèce d'idiot ! Le réprimanda Lévy en lui infligent un coup sur la tête. Toutes les autres personnes se levèrent pour l'accueillir. Lucy se leva elle aussi, elle se sentait un peu gêné… Le comte la dévisageait de haut en bas…

-Natsu ne reste pas planté devant la porte et vient dîner ! Ordonna fermement la jeune rouquine, tout le monde se rassit. Présente-toi à Lucy, elle est ton invitée ! »

Le comte sentait le regard chocolaté de la demoiselle sur lui, et ça ne l'arrangeait pas. Qui avait osé l'habiller de cette robe ? De cette coiffure ? Il lança un regard noir de reproche à Erza qui lui sourit innocemment. Elle savait à quoi elle jouait. D'un seul coup on entendit la porte se refermer. Natsu était partit aussi vite qu'en un clin d'œil.

* * *

Lucy se trouvait dans sa chambre elle était en train d'écrire une lettre à son fiancé, elle lui racontait à quel point les gens de ce château étaient drôles… Ils la faisaient bien rire depuis le jour de son arrivé c'est-à-dire cinq. Elle n'avait pas revu le comte depuis le diner de l'autre soir d'ailleurs elle se demandait pourquoi il ne venait pas aux réunions qu'Erza avait fixé pour décider de quel maison ils allaient acquérir. Apparemment c'était toute la troupe qui déménageait donc ils avaient aussi leur mot à dire. 20 :00 sonnait à son horloge, elle se rendit donc dans la grande pièce, plutôt un salon, où les jeunes gens se réunissaient pour discuter de la maison à acheter ! Elle fut la première, elle prit place au même endroit que d'habitude c'est-à-dire dans un fauteuil en face d'un canapé. Lucy sortit quelque croquis de l'intérieur des maisons et les posa sur la table basse. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. Elle se retourna et resta figé.

Natsu souffla, la pauvre jeune femme avait l'air paralysé… De peur ou d'étonnement ? Là était toute la question. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et s'excusa de ne pas s'être présenté avant. A vrai dire il n'avait pas osé, il avait trop peur de la mordre ou pire de lui sauter dessus. D'ailleurs il avait enguirlandé Erza comme il fallait, celle-ci avait osé faire enfiler à Lucy une robe de son ancienne fiancée… Qui lui allait d'ailleurs plus à la blonde qu'à la blanche mais ça il ne le dirait jamais. Il s'assit en face d'elle. Elle lui sourit gentiment un peu plus à l'aise et lui expliqua qu'elle était les domiciles sur lesquels ses amis avaient flashé. Il faisait semblant de l'écouter. Il était trop absorber par les gestes et le parfum qu'elle dégageait pour se concentrer. Mais Natsu ne comprenait pas hier Erza lui avait ramené du sang, d'animal certes, mais du sang quand même. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle est une odeur aussi douce, aussi agréable et envahissante ? Lucy lui demanda où était les autres. Il lui répondit simplement qu'ils s'étaient tous enfuit en ville. Gajeel et Sting s'était encore disputés et avait cassé un vase auquel Erza tenait. Résultat, ils avaient fuient et Lévy ainsi que Rogue les avaient suivi. Evidemment quand la rouquine l'avait appris elle était directement partie à leur poursuite.

Lucy rigola joyeusement, ces petites histoires s'enchainaient depuis le début de son arrivé et cela l'amusait énormément. Natsu la regarda avec des yeux qui n'avaient plus cette lueur depuis tant d'année… Il céda. Agilement il grimpa sur la table basse et fit face à la jeune blonde. Celle-ci coupa nette son rire et rougit face à la proximité du visage du comte par rapport au sien. Elle ne pouvait pas reculer étant donné qu'elle était assise. Elle se contenta alors de s'enfoncer dans le fauteuil. Natsu la releva en lui attrapant par la main, la collant ainsi à lui. Il passa sa deuxième main dans la nuque de la blonde, lui faisant ainsi relever la tête. Le rosé sentait les battements de cœur de la jeune femme raisonner dans ses oreilles. Elle le regardait avec surprise mais surtout avec gêne. Lucy était là, dans les bras du compte avec des joues rosies. Elle avait l'impression que leur étreinte était mal… Elle avait Grey après tout… Pourtant elle n'essayait pas de se débattre. Elle aimait bien la chaleur qu'il dégageait.

Natsu plongea son regard dans le sien. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il cherchait… Est-ce qu'il voulait son sang ou son corps ? Et si comme l'avait dit Erza il voulait plus que ça ? Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune blonde. Elle agrandit les yeux, elle hésita à le repousser puis ne le fit pas. Elle passa ses mains dans la chevelure rose du jeune homme tandis que celui-ci taquinait ses lèvres fines. Elle ouvrit légèrement la bouche pour laisser les langues se rejoindre. D'abord prévenant Natsu se fit plus assurer, il dévorait littéralement la bouche de la jeune femme qui poussait quelques gémissement. Le jeune comte était carrément en train de perdre pied. Lucy se détacha légèrement de lui pour reprendre son souffle. Elle laissa tomber sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux quelques seconde pour se calmer. Il la tenait d'une main dans le dos l'empêchant de basculer et sa main droite était jointe à celle gauche de la belle blonde. « -Lucy… Quel est la maison que les autres ont aimée ? » Elle le regarda étourdit et un peu vexé qu'il pense à la vente plutôt qu'à elle. Elle se colla une baffe mentale. Comment pouvait-elle avoir une telle pensée ? Elle allait bientôt se marier, non de Dieu ! Lucy se défit de l'étreinte du comte pour lui montrer la propriété qu'avait adoré les habitants de ce château. « Je l'achète ! » La blonde avait rougit il n'avait pas regardé la propriété, non il l'avait regardé elle. La notaire partie prendre sa petite pochète et en sortie un papier imprimer… Un contrat déjà préparé il n'y avait plus qu'à signer et à inscrire le nom de la propriété. Natsu remplit très vite le formulaire avant de le rendre à la demoiselle qui partit le ranger. Tout ça se fit dans un silence pesant surement dû à l'échange précédent.

Il n'attendit pas longtemps avant de pousser la jeune demoiselle sur le canapé. Elle ne tarda pas à ressentir les lèvres de comte sur les siennes. Il passa ses mains sur les côtes de sa belle. Natsu cassa le baisé et planta son regard vert dans celui chocolat de sa proie. Finalement il la désirait. Et pas seulement, ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il avait espéré sentir son cœur rebattre ainsi. Il l'embrassa partout sur le visage puis descendit jusque dans son cou. Lucy soupirait doucement mais elle bougeait frottant son bassin contre celui du rosé. Il sentait ses sens se réveiller et il adorait ça. Pour la première fois de sa vie il remercia mentalement Erza d'avoir habillé la belle blonde d'une robe aussi simple à de faire. Aujourd'hui, les jeunes femmes avaient des tenues tellement compliqué… Il remonta la robe de Lucy jusqu'à sentir la dentelle de sa culote. Elle frissonna, Natsu avait les doigts brulant. Elle s'accrocha au vêtement du jeune homme en le sentant remonter son vêtement de plus en plus haut.

Les bougies offraient une ambiance chaude et romantique au moment partagée entre les deux amants. Il l'admirait de haut en bas en la caressant. Lucy était maintenant en sous vêtement quand à Natsu il s'était débarrassé de son haut. Elle était toujours en dessous de lui. Elle avait l'air ni réticente, ni consentante. Comme si dans les deux cas elle accepterait la tournure, en effet elle était tiraillée par l'envie mais en même temps par ces principes… Un de ses clients s'apprêtait à lui faire l'amour quand même, puis elle était censée se marié avec Grey dans les prochains mois… Mais au fond d'elle quelque chose lui disait qu'elle pouvait le faire et que ce n'était pas son fiancé qui allait changer quoi que ce soit.

Natsu commença par détacher les files du corset, ça aussi il détestait. Pourquoi est-ce que les femmes d'aujourd'hui tenaient absolument à être minces en mettant ce genre de truc qui les déformait ? Lucy l'aida, elle aussi, elle en avait marre de ses sous-vêtements qui la compressait. Très vite il tomba au sol, laissant pour nu les seins de la blonde. Elle ne cachait pas sa gêne, Natsu en conclu donc qu'elle devait déjà avoir de l'expérience. Ça ne l'énerva pas plus que ça… Apres tout il allait éviter la case consolation… tant mieux. Le rosé s'attaqua à sa poitrine, commençant en lécher un puis par mordiller un premier téton ressorti. Lucy gémit en passant une de ses mains dans la chevelure de couleur inhabituelle de son amant et l'autre dans son dos. Le comte caressait de long en large le corps de la jeune femme, passant de ses cuisses jusqu'à ses reins. Natsu s'attaqua alors à l'autre bourgeon rose tandis qu'il faisait glisser son pantalon à l'aide la blonde. Ils se débarrassèrent très vite de leurs derniers vêtements.

Lucy sentit son bassin s'alarmer quand les doigts du jeune homme descendirent jusqu'à son intimité. Elle s'accrocha à ses épaules et poussa un petit cri en sentant un doigt la pénétrer puis un deuxième. Natsu commença un mouvement de vas et vient après avoir rajouté un troisième doigt. Elle commençait à perdre pied, entre son plaisir qui embuait son cerveau et la chaleur qui se propageait en son intérieure, elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Dans le même temps, lui satisfait par les cris de sa proie, se permit de lui laisser quelque marque de son passage. Plus Natsu allait vite et plus Lucy mouillait. Sans qu'elle ne soit le temps de réagir, il retira ses doigts, lui arrachant un gémissement de mécontentement. Pourtant elle ne se calma pas en sentant le sexe de son amant contre le sien. Il la pénétra d'un coup et commença directement. Il ne voulait pas attendre, ses mouvements de reins étaient précis et rapides. Si bien que Lucy eut du mal à se synchroniser mais au bout de quelque minutes ses hanches bougèrent au même rythme qu'il donnait. Lucy hurlait maintenant son plaisir alors que Natsu laissait s'échapper des soupire rauque.

Il la retourna. Les yeux chocolatés s'agrandirent, elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être au-dessus… Il le comprit bien vite et ricana, il plaça ses mains sur ses fesses pour l'inciter à démarrer. Elle cerna rapidement le mouvement à faire. Au bout d'un moment Lucy du se soutenir à l'aide de ses mains pour ne pas s'étaler sur le torse brillant de transpiration. Mais elle avait les mains moites et ses jambes commençaient à trembler. Ses cris se faisaient beaucoup plus percent, leur ébat devenait de plus en plus puissant à chaque orgasmes. La jeune blonde n'avait jamais autant été déconnectée de la réalité que maintenant. Natsu la retourna, il sentait les parois de la demoiselle devenir encore plus étroite à chaque coup de reins. C'est dans un dernier orgasme que Lucy atteignit sa limite. Elle hurla une dernière fois en sentant le liquide chaud se rependre dans tout son vagin. Il s'écroula sur elle sans pour autant lui faire mal. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains alors qu'il se retirait pour se glisser sur le côté.

Il passa ses mains autour de sa taille lui embrassant la mâchoire. La notaire mit un temps fou à retrouver un souffle normal, elle s'endormit dans les secondes qui suivirent. Le rosé quant à lui resta quelque minute immobile, sa tête posée sur la poitrine de son amante. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte, plus maintenant… Tant pis si elle avait des amies, ou autres choses il allait la garder. Il se releva et chercha rapidement ses affaires, une fois habillé et il ramassa la robe de son amante. Il la renifla, il adorait son odeur. Il l'habilla à la va vite et la pris dans ses bras… Le canapé du salon n'était pas vraiment le meilleur endroit pour dormir. Il grimpa les étages avant d'arriver dans sa chambre à lui… Il voulait au moins la garder un peu avec lui pour la nuit…

* * *

Lucy ouvrit doucement les yeux, ses paupières étaient encore un peu lourde de fatigue. Elle ne fut pas surprise de se trouver dans les bras du comte. Par contre, elle ne reconnaissait pas la chambre. Une chambre au couleur noir et rouge, les murs étaient rouge foncé et les meubles d'un noir profond. Il y avait une petite fenêtre cachée par des rideaux noirs épais. Elle laissa glisser son regard sur le visage de son amant. Elle le trouvait très diffèrent de Grey… En parlant de lui, Lucy se demandait comment elle avait pu tomber amoureuse de lui… Et surtout comment elle allait faire pour lui expliquer qu'elle ne voulait plus se marier avec lui. Non décidément, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça… La jeune blonde ne savait même pas si Natsu la garderait avec elle. A vrai dire, elle était perdue… Elle ne savait pas si le mieux était de rentrer chez elle et de retrouver Grey ou alors de rester ici avec cette bande de fou…

En plus elle ne savait absolument pas ce que pouvait bien ressentir le rosé qui dormait le nez plongeait dans ses cheveux. Et elle non plus ne savait pas vraiment ou elle en était… Elle sentit les lèvres de Natsu se poser dans son cou, ça l'ébranla. Il était réveillé. Lucy avait besoin d'un peu de lumière, elle se leva. Elle s'étonna d'être habiller mais ne chercha pas plus loin. Natsu la retint par la main et la remmena contre lui :

« -Où vas-tu ? Lucy rougit alors qu'il passait ses mains autour de ses hanches.

-Bah… Je voulais ouvrir la fenêtre…

-Ne le fait pas… Murmura doucement Natsu en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de la demoiselle. Je suis allergique au soleil, j'ai une maladie de peau…

-Oh… Mais ça veut dire que tu ne peux pas… Sortir le jour ? Désolé je ne savais pas…

-On s'en fou… Reste avec moi. Lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. J'ai un cadeau pour toi aussi… Reste là. »

Lucy le vit se lever. Elle essaya, sans y arriver de faire reprendre à son cœur des battements réguliers. Elle ne le quitta pas des yeux, il alluma les bougies donnant à la pièce une ambiance douce et chaleureuse. Il s'abaissa pour ouvrir le dernier tiroir d'une commode : « Luce vient voir ! » Luce ? La jeune notaire ne dit rien. Elle ferma les yeux sentant ses joues rosirent. Il lui avait donné un surnom. La blonde se maudit de réagir à ce genre de petit détaille. Mais elle lui obéit, elle se leva et avança doucement jusqu'à lui. Elle se pencha en prenant appui d'une main sur son épaule pour voir qu'il tenait un long écrin noir et rouge avec des ornements anciens tailler dans le bois. Il l'ouvrit pour laisser apparaitre un magnifique collier, à la chaine argenté avec une pierre précieuse rouge en médaillon… Lucy s'attarda sur le rubis… Elle avait l'impression de voir quelque chose de profond dans ce rouge intense.

Natsu se releva, elle fut déstabilisée et manqua de tomber, mais il la rattrapa faisant tomber l'écrin mais il avait gardé le bijou dans sa main libre. Lucy reprit l'équilibre mais ne se détacha pourtant pas de l'étreinte de son amant. Elle ne le voulait pas, décidément s'il lui demandait de rester avec elle le ferait sans même réfléchir… Tant pis pour Grey… Apres tout il était jeune et beau, il ne mettrait pas de temps à trouver une autre fiancée… Lucy ne lui appartenait plus. Le rosé passa le collier autour du cou de sa belle blonde. Celle-ci fit de grands yeux en sentant la chaine fraiche. Il le lui offrait ? Mais il était dingue, ça devait couter le monde ce bijou…

« -Luce… je t'offre ma vie dans ce collier… Annonça doucement le jeune compte, il se déplaça pour s'assoir sur lit. Lucy le suivit et s'assit sur ses jambes. Tu sais Lucy, je sais que c'est un peu dingue mais dans ce collier il y a la source de mon énergie vitale…

-Mais c'est impossible…

-Tu n'es pas obligé de me croire mais garde-le… Si jamais tu viens à me détester… Brise le collier.

-P-pourquoi je devrais te détesté ? Demanda doucement la belle blonde en posant ses mains sur le visage du jeune homme.

-… Reste avec moi… Natsu s'allongea totalement sur son lit entrainant Lucy avec lui. Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, pourquoi partirait-elle ?"

* * *

« -Erza, je m'inquiète… Avoua doucement une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus.

-Je sais mais on ne peut rien y faire…

-Mais c'est grave ! C'est une humaine ! S'indigna Lévy en se levant de sa chaise.

-Tu l'étais toi aussi ! Contesta la jeune rouquine en lui lançant un regard glacé, elle n'aimait qu'on lui tienne tête.

-Oui mais moi j'ai accepté de devenir vampire… Et j'étais transformé avant le premier rapport ? Tu imagines si elle tombe enceinte ? Les conséquences ? On a déjà vu ce qu'à donner la liaison vampire/humain… Ca à donner Lisanna… LA tension se fit d'un coup plus lourde dans l'air, on ne parlait jamais de la défunte pour éviter de réouvrir des plaies inutilement mais là Lévy n'avait pas eu d'autre choix.

-Justement… On ne peut pas laisser Natsu dans le deuil éternellement… Lucy est parfaite, elle est gentille, calme et douce. Elle lui convient parfaitement. Rétorqua Erza toujours buté dans sa position.

-Mais elle est humaine !

-Elle deviendra une des nôtres… J'en suis certaine.

-Je continue à dire que c'est une mauvaise idée, Lucy a surement une vie… Un mari… Peut-être même qu'elle a un enfant déjà ! Puis Natsu ne sait pas se contrôler… S'il tente de lui cacher éternellement, non seulement elle va finir par s'en rendre compte mais en plus il risque de lui faire du mal. Réfléchit la jeune bleutée.

-Il ne la touchera pas, fait lui confiance ! Ordonna la rouquine qui commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre.

-Mais tu parles du plus puissant des vampires ! Hurla Lévy en tapant les poings dur la table. Erza se leva l'ignorant complètement et sortit par la porte menant au salon. Non de non… Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

-V-vous… »

La jeune bleutée tourna sa tête vers la droite et découvrit Lucy sur le pas de la porte menant sur le couloir. Lévy la regarda avec horreur. Elle avait tout entendu ? Elle voulut s'approcher d'elle mais la peur de la blonde se fit sentir. Celle-ci referma la porte avant de courir vers sa chambre. La jeune bleutée s'affola, elle avait fait une énorme bêtise. Il fallait qu'elle prévienne Natsu et les autres. Elle partit rapidement à la recherche de ses compères.

Lucy se hâtait de ranger toute ses affaires dans ses valises. Les larmes dévalaient ses joues, elle ne savait pas si c'était le faite d'avoir été berné ou si c'était car elle était morte de peur. Comment avait-on pu lui mentir comme ça ? Comment Natsu avait pu lui cacher ça ? Elle ne prit pas la peine de plier ses vêtements, elle les jetait n'importe comment, elle glissa l'enveloppe du contrat dans son sac. Elle bougeait tellement qu'elle ne vit pas un bouquin tomber dans son sac… Le bouquin vierge d'écriture. Elle referma ses valises et sortit de sa chambre avec. Elle s'empressa de descendre les escaliers. Elle croisa Erza dans les couloirs mais elle ne lui adressa pas un regard. La jeune rouquine se retourna sur son passage, elle était vraiment triste… Elle non plus ne voulait pas qu'elle parte…

La blonde arriva au hall d'entrée, les portes s'ouvrirent toutes seules. Elle s'apprêta à sortir quand on la retient par la main. Elle se tourna horrifier vers le jeune comte. Elle ne se sentait plus du tout en sécurité. Natsu sentit son cœur se briser. Voilà de quoi il ne voulait rencontrer personne… Voilà pourquoi il se coupait du monde depuis des siècles…

« -L-lâchez-moi… Je…

-Lucy… Je t'en prie. Ne part pas. Il faut que tu restes… La supplia-t-il en l'attirant contre lui. Lucy laissa tomber ses valises et ne fut plus maitresse de ses mains. La claque était partie toute seule.

-Je… Vous n'aviez pas le droit… J-je serais… Ca ce serait passé autrement si j'avais su ça dès le départ… Je ne serais même pas venu… Laissez-moi partir… Je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir.

-Nan… Lucy, ne part pas, ne me laisse pas de nouveau seul… Je t'aime… La jeune notaire lui en colla une autre avant de s'enfuir dans la nuit sombre du soir… »

Natsu s'écroula, il se détestait… Il était incapable de garder près de lui gens auquel il s'attachait. Il avait envie de hurler sa peine. Elle lui manquait déjà, il fallait qu'elle revienne. Erza s'approcha doucement de lui et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Elle prit sa tête dans ses bras et le sera contre lui. Mais malgré la douceur de son amie, Natsu ne se calma pas :

« -Ramène-la…

-Natsu, calme-toi…

-Ramène-la !

-Ne t'inquiète pas tu la retrouveras, on va bientôt par-

-RAMENE-LA ! »

Elle le regarda avec horreur, ces yeux avaient viré au rouge, ce n'était pas bon du tout. Mais elle ne paniqua pas pour autant. Erza était une femme calme et elle avait toujours eut le contrôle sur tout. Il fallait le soulager sinon il allait faire un carnage cette nuit… La jeune rouquine se mordit le pouce jusqu'à sang, Natsu réagit en sentant l'odeur. Il lui attrapa violement la main et se mit à lui sucer le sang qui coulait de son doigt. La jeune femme retira son pouce dès qu'elle aperçut la couleur verte des yeux de son ami. Le jeune rosé s'endormit dans les bras de la jeune rouquine sous le regard désoler des autres qui étaient tous apparu lorsqu'il l'avait entendu hurler. Tous sauf Gajeel, celui-ci surveillait en ce moment même la blonde pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien dans la forêt et qu'elle rejoigne la ville sans encombre.

* * *

Grey s'admirait dans le miroir pour la troisième fois de la journée… Il respirait la joie depuis quelques semaines… Il faut dire que maintenant il avait rencontré la femme de sa vie, il en était sur… D'ailleurs il avait rompu ses fiançailles d'avec Lucy… Il cherchait toujours un moyen de lui annoncer sans trop la blessée… Elle allait bientôt arriver en plus, elle lui avait envoyé un télégramme pour lui dire. Il souffla, il l'avait trompé aussi… La vie était injuste par fois… La pauvre Lucy allait être abattue… mais il valait mieux ne pas lui cacher la vérité…

Il entendit la porte claquer, la voilà… il sortit de la salle de bain. Il fut très étonné de la voir appuyer contre la porte la tête poser contre celle-ci… Elle semblait à la fois soulager et anxieuse. Il la détailla quelque minute et au moment où il s'apprêtait à engager la conversation, elle le devança :

« -Je t'ai trompé. Grey agrandit ses yeux sombres, il cligna des yeux quelques minutes. Le ton qu'elle avait employé le laisser sans voix, il n'y avait même pas l'ombre d'un regret dans sa voix.

-Moi aussi. Lucy le regarda à son tour. Ils se dévisagèrent un petit moment puis ils partirent dans un énorme fou rire.

-Si l'on commence comme ça on ne va pas aller loin, non ? Rigola la jeune blonde.

-Je suis d'accord ! Il est beau au moins ? Je ne supporterais pas d'avoir était fait cocu par un pou. Le rire de Lucy se cassa, repenser à lui, lui faisait mal au cœur.

-Tu sais… Tu peux garder la maison… Apres tout tu l'as acheté et puis je comptais aller chez Mirajane... N'oublie pas de m'inviter à ton mariage ! Ce fut les dernières paroles que Lucy et Grey s'échangeaient avant de longs mois… Le jeune ébène regarda la porte se refermer. Une femme aux cheveux couleurs océans sortit de la chambre. Elle était joliment vêtue de bleu en harmonie avec la couleur de ses yeux…

-Jubia trouve que vous étiez un couple bizarre…

-Je ne te le fais pas dire, ma chérie. »

* * *

Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blancs regardait son amie assise sur le fauteuil en face d'elle. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Lucy avait emménagée chez elle… Elle venait tout juste de tout lui raconter tout dans les moindres détails… De sa rupture avec Grey jusqu'à sa liaison avec le comte Dragneel… Mirajane la regarda avec des étoiles dans les yeux quand Lucy lui montra le collier que Natsu lui avait offert… Elle l'avait gardé… Apres tout elle ne savait pas si c'était vrai. Peut-être avait-elle véritablement sa vie entre les mains…

« -Tu sais Lucy… Je te trouve idiote d'être revenue…

-M-mais ce sont des vampires ! S'écria Lucy en plaçant sa main devant sa bouche.

-Je les connais, ils ne sont pas méchant… Moi aussi je suis dès leur… Avoua Mira en plantant son regard bleu dans celui chocolat de son amie.

-T-tu es… u-un vampire ?

-Non pas vraiment mais ma sœur en était une… Lisanna Strauss était un vampire… Annonça la jeune femme en baissant la tête, Lucy se tue et écouta attentivement les paroles de sa meilleure amie, la jeune blonde comprit alors qui était la jeune femme sur l'immense tableau qu'elle avait vu. Quand je suis née, c'est-à-dire il y a plus de 500 ans. Mon père qui était un vampire fut soulagé de voir que j'étais humaine… Aucun vampire n'avait jamais tenté d'enfanté une humaine… Ma mère était la première… Je grandis puis j'eus un frère qui lui devient, pour je ne sais quel raison un monstre mi-homme mi-bête… Il fut tué par les autres humains… Puis J'eus une petite sœur… Mon père le vit tout de suite… C'était un vampire, d'ailleurs ca naissance à couter la vie à ma mère… Mon père c'est suicidé après la mort de son fils…

-j-je suis désolée… Mira l'ignora et continua son récit.

-Je me suis donc occupé de ma sœur jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à réclamer du sang… Je ne savais pas quoi faire alors… Je tuais des chats et lui donnait le sang. Un jour lors de ses 20 ans on a fait une rencontre… On a rencontré un autre vampire… Lisanna en est tombée folle amoureuse, je crois que lui aussi… A partir de ce moment-là je l'ai confié à ce vampire… Elle était heureuse quand je passais la voir… La jeune femme fit une pause dans son récit et se mit à sangloter… S-seulement moi je me suis mariée et j'ai eu un ou deux enfants… Je-je ne me souviens plus… puis mes enfants devenaient grand et… Moi je ne vieillissais pas… Je restais jeune… Alors je me suis enfuie quand mes enfants ont atteint l'âge de se débrouiller… Je suis retournée voir ma sœur pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi j'étais encore jeune à 50 ans. Mais quand je suis arrivée là-bas on m'a annoncée que ma sœur était morte ! Morte de façon naturelle ! A l'époque les gens mourraient jeunes… Une femme aux cheveux couleurs feu m'avait alors annoncé sa théorie : « Une humaine immortelle et un vampire mortelle. » J-je déteste ma vie…

-Ne dit pas ça Mira… Lucy qui avait aussi les larmes tombant de ses yeux se leva et la pris dans ses bras. Ce n'est pas ta faute… Mais qui est le gamin dans la chambre car si ce que tu me dis est vrai… Tu ne peux pas avoir de fils…

-C'est… Enfin je… C'est mon descendant direct… Apres la mort de ma sœur je me suis mise à surveiller mes enfants et petits-enfants… Sa mère morte à l'accouchement et il n'a pas de père alors je m'en occupe… Et pour faciliter les choses, comme il me ressemble je le fais passer pour mon fils…

-Mira tu sais, moi je ne te laisserais jamais tomber… Lui promit Lucy en la berçant dans ses bras…

-Merci… Au faite, j'ai reçu une lettre de leur part… Les vampires sont arrivés à Londres, ils m'invitent moi et la personne de mon choix à leur bal de samedi ! Informa la jeune blanche.

-N-nan pas question ! Tu ne mis emmènera pas !

-Oh que si !

-Non !

-Si ! Les deux jeune filles continuèrent ainsi jusque tard dans la nuit pour que finalement Lucy cède… Elle maudit cette satanée femme, elle et sa manie à vouloir se mêler de sa vie… »

* * *

Lucy regardait avec horreur le collier à terre… Cela faisait une bonne heure qu'elle était pétrifiée devant les ruines du bijou… Ses larmes roulaient d'elle-même sur ses joues… Comment ça avait pu arriver ? Comment Romeo, le descendant de Mirajane avait-il pu trouver sa boite à bijou ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait joué avec celui-là ? La chaine était cassée en deux et depuis une heure Lucy avait pu voir la couleur si rouge de la pierre précieuse s'assombrir… Elle avait peur mais elle ne pouvait pas bouger, elle aimerait pourtant. Lucy entendit la porte la claquer, Mirajane était rentré.

La jeune blanche étonner du calme dans la maison, entra dans le salon où elle trouva Roméo assit par terre la tête dans ses jambes. Elle s'abaissa à son niveau pour s'informer du problème, le petit garçon releva la tête et lui dit qu'il avait fait une grosse bêtise. Il avait cassé un collier… Mirajane ne trouver pas ça si grave… De toute façon ses bijoux à elle était en toque. Elle réfléchit deux minutes avant de s'élancer dans la chambre de Lucy. Et si c'était le collier que Natsu avait confié à Lucy ? Bingo, Elle avait vu juste… « Oh mon Dieu… Lucy ! »

Ca y était la jeune blonde avait eu son déclic, elle pouvait utiliser ses jambes. Elle attrapa le bijou et couru hors de la chambre sans faire attention à Mirajane. Elle se jeta de la maison en courant. Elle ne prit pas le temps de mettre ses chaussures… L'état de ses pieds était loin de la préoccuper. La jeune femme se traitait de tous les noms. Comment n'avait-elle pas pu le réaliser avant ? Elle se maudissait. Lucy s'arrêta au croisement de plusieurs rues. Elle prit à gauche, après tout elle savait exactement où elle allait. Elle connaissait toute les maisons qu'elle devait vendre. Leur emplacement dans la ville jusqu'à leur date de création. Elle savait donc où avait emménagé Natsu et ses amis. Elle devait s'y rendre, elle devait savoir dans quel état devait se trouver son amant.

Apres une bonne dizaine de minutes de course, Lucy finit par arriver devant une immense propriété. Elle pénétra dans le jardin et tambourina à la porte, en suppliant qu'on lui ouvre. Erza apparue à la porte, celle-ci parut soulager en la voyant. Elle la laissa entrer et la prit par la main pour traverser à vive allure toute la maison. La jeune rouquine la laissa sur le pas d'une porte, Lucy se doutait bien qu'il devait s'agir de la chambre de Natsu. La jeune blonde ouvrit la porte doucement, le cœur battant. Elle n'osa pas se retourner par peur de voir Natsu. « Lu… cy. » Elle se retourna enfin.

Elle accourut auprès de lui, elle se maudissait d'avoir laissé son collier dans sa boite à bijoux. Elle grimpa sur le lit et prit place au côté de son amant. Elle lui caressa le visage de ses deux mains. Natsu avait la peau pâle et la respiration lourde, pourtant il décerna quand même son visage. Il sourit heureux de la voir mais malheureux qu'elle l'ait condamné. La jeune femme lui baisa les joues. Elle posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il n'y répondit pas, il n'en avait la volonté.

« -Natsu, je suis idiote ! Pardonne-moi, Je ne voulais pas… La notaire aux cheveux d'or laissant une nouvelle fois les larmes rouler sur ses joues. Je n'aurais pas dû partir… Mais j'ai eu peur, et je regrette maintenant.

-Lucy… Pourquoi… Avoir brisé le collier ? Murmura le jeune rosé en fermant les yeux.

-Ce n'est pas moi, je ne voulais pas ! Tu dois rester en vie Natsu ! Je t'en prie. Sanglota-t-elle en agrippant le vêtement de son amant.

-La vie est cruelle. Je voulais te garder, tu t'es enfuie. Tu ne veux pas que je parte, me voilà condamné. Ironisa-t-il maudissant le destin de sa vie.

-Ne dit pas ça… Il y a toujours un moment d'arranger les choses… T-tu dois savoir comment on fait… Pour réparer ça…

-Je ne te le dirais pas… T'as vie basculerait de long en large. Lui répondit froidement l'homme aux cheveux roses.

-Mais je m'en fiche de ma vie ! Préserve la tienne… Je t'aime… Avoua la jeune femme en l'embrassant encore, elle laissa glisser ses doigts dans sa chevelure puis dans son cou. C'est là qu'elle comprit. Mord-moi !

-N-nan ! Refusa Natsu catégoriquement.

-Mais Mira m'a dit que c'était la source de votre force vitale… Mord-moi… Je deviendrai une des vôtre comme ça… Tu vivras… Avec moi… Pour toujours ! »

Lucy dégagea son cou, l'ouvrant ainsi aux canines du comte. Il pesa le pour et le contre, mais fut vite poussé à accepter prit par la douleur que lui procurait sa gorge sèche. La jeune blonde lâcha un petit cri de douleur, elle passa sa main dans la chevelure rose de Natsu pour l'inciter à continuer. Au bout de quelques minutes, il jugea avoir pris assez de sang pour se requinquer et ressortit ses crocs de la chaire de la jeune demoiselle. Celle-ci s'effondra sur lui, ses forces diminuaient à vitesse grand V. Il la rassura en lui expliquant que son énergie allait être remplacée par une autre… Le mieux qu'elle avait à faire maintenant c'était de dormir. Il lui promit de veiller sur son sommeil, il l'embrassa tendrement tout en lui caressant les côtes. Lucy se laissa aller à la fatigue dans les bras de son amour. Il ne tarda pas à la suivre. Réunit pour l'éternité.

**BONUS **

« -Mira, tu es diabolique.

-Mais non j'ai juste réunit deux âmes sœurs ! Avoua la blanche assise autour d'une table ronde avec Roméo sur ses genoux et ses compagnons vampires attablé eux aussi.

-Excuse-moi mais de là à payer le patron de Lucy pour qu'il l'envoi sur ce contrat, puis lui voler le collier pour le remplacer par un faux et le faire casser par Roméo pour que Lucy se jette dans les bras de Natsu, que tu avais empoisonné au passage, pour qu'il perde ses forces… Moi j'appelle ça de la sournoiserie. Conclu une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus.

-Ah mais Lévy, c'est l'amour ! Et puis c'était pour leur bien… Sinon ils allaient se perdre… Ils me sont redevables ! Se défendit la jeune blanche encerclé par les reproches.

-Qu'as-tu donné à Natsu ? Il avait l'air tellement faible… Interrogea Rogue, il allait peut-être s'en servir pour calmer Sting les jours où celui-ci était sur excité.

- Bah je ne sais pas… Maevis m'a donné une potion et demander de glisser 4 gouttes dans le verre de Natsu… C'est une potion affaiblissante… Qui se guérit avec l'ingurgitation de sang. Réfléchit Mirajane un doigt sur son menton.

-Même Maevis était dans le coup ? S'offusqua Erza indigné.

-Comme si toi tu ne l'étais pas ! Qui est-ce qui la habillé des vêtements préférés de Lisanna ? Rétorqua Sting en la défiant du regard fier d'avoir remis la grande Erza à sa place. »

En conclusion nous avons deux amants retrouvés, un Grey qui prépare son mariage, une Lévy blasé, un Sting encastré dans le mur, un Rogue indifférent, un Gajeel trop occupé à bouffer, une Erza qui masse son poing prêt à le réutiliser, une Mirajane qui jubile à l'idée d'imaginer les enfants des deux amants, et un Roméo qui ne comprend rien.

* * *

Bon voilà ^^ J'espere que ca vous a plus :D un petit review ?


End file.
